


best fake date idea

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coworkers - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Supportive Siblings, Teacher!Alec, Teacher!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “He better say yes,” Jace says in the middle of a mouthful.He better say yes, Alec thinks, feeling anxious at the thought of asking Magnus—his coworker and crush since forever— to be his fake boyfriend to a family dinner.Oh no, what did I do?





	best fake date idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/gifts).



> hello! this is for dear nin, who deserves all the happiness in the world. I hope you like it, dear, and this new year of life brings you good stuff. 
> 
> everyone go wish nin a happy birthday on her twitter @umbrellaklauss / or tumblr @ninwrites!🎉

 

“So, Alec, I have this friend —”

 

Alec sighs but tries not to show his awkwardness .  Ever since he came out to his siblings, Jace has been trying to set him up with guys. It’s sweet and endearing, that he cares for him and it’s trying to take an interest in his love life but honestly, Alec is perfectly capable of finding a date himself.

 

He’s going to blame that train of thought with the fact that he’s tired from the grueling inventory they’re making on the company, for the next words that leave his mouth, clearly without a filter.

 

“I, uh, no need for that, Jace. I’ve actually been dating someone.”

 

Jace looks up from where he was about to take a big bite on his burgers, eyes suspicious. 

 

“Since when? You didn’t mention anything. Who is it?”

 

“It’s still pretty new.” Alec takes a bite of his own burger to give himself time to think what lie he’s gonna come up with. “His name is Magnus. He’s the new uh, drama teacher. It’s pretty new, only a few weeks, tops. That’s why we’re keeping it on the DL.”

 

Jace smirks and pats him in the back rather forcefully. “It makes sense, go you, Alec! I’m proud of you.” He says the last part in a whisper and that actually melts Alec’s heart a little. “When can we meet him? I’m excited to see who stole my brother’s heart.”

 

Alec scratches his neck nervously. “I wouldn’t go that far. It’s still rather new. I could ask him and then get back to you guys.

 

“He better say yes,” Jace says in the middle of a mouthful.

 

_ He better say yes _ , Alec thinks, feeling anxious at the thought of asking Magnus —his coworker and crush since forever— to be his fake boyfriend to a family dinner.

 

_ Oh no, what did I do? _

 

* * *

 

 

Trying to gather enough courage the next day to knock on Magnus’s classroom and ask him to be his fake boyfriend is something Alec thought he would never do but alas, he’s here. Apparently, he wasn’t fast enough, though, cause Magnus is opening the door and almost runs into him.

 

_ Damn, he’s beautiful. _

 

“Alexander! What a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?” He asks him with a smile and Alec honestly feels a little weak at the knees.

 

“Can we talk? Somewhere private?”

 

Magnus seems to notice the sense of urgency in his voice as his voice softens, “Sure, let’s go back inside to my classroom. The kids won’t come up for another half an hour.”

 

They get in and settle on a comfy couch Magnus has in the school’s theater, both furniture and props for the school’s plays. Alec sometimes wishes he has some of the colorful props on his own office but being a history teacher doesn’t leave room for some.

 

“So, Alexander,” Magnus voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “what can I do for you?”

 

“I, uh —,” Alec stammers,  _ eloquent as ever _ . He takes a deep breath to center himself.

 

“I know we only have known each other for a few months and I consider us friends and you’re so kind, so I sorta told my brother you and I were dating to get him off my back and now he wants to meet you,  _ as my boyfriend _ and I know this is a lot to ask from you, you can totally say no,  _ you should say no _ , and I should tell my brother the truth, _ oh God _ —”

 

“Alexander, breathe.”

 

Magnus holds a finger in front of his lips, a small smile playing on his as Alec stops his rambling explanation. He takes a deep breath and wonders If the shiver that goes through Magnus is a product of that or just the chilly weather that even clings to the walls inside the school.

 

He rather fancies the former.

 

“Now,” he puts a hand on his knee and Alec feels like dying and living at the same time, “what are friends for? I’d be delighted to help you get your brother off your back. And,” he seems to mull over his next words, a little unsure, “and if you’d like, maybe…”

 

“Maybe?” Alec prompts him, hopeful, covering Magnus’s hand on his knee with his, giving it a little squeeze to encourage him.

 

“If you’d like, we could, perhaps, go to a real date after that.” He says, all rushed, with color hinting at his cheeks and it’s so endearing and cute, and Alec can’t help himself for what he does next.

 

He leans in and pecks Magnus’s cheek softly, his warm skin leaving a tingling sensation on his lips. When he pulls back, Magnus is beaming at him. He smiles right back as he replies,

 

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...surprise! I am the birthday countdown anon🙈


End file.
